Deep Sea Girl
by khdayskh1314
Summary: She was just a small, unnoticeable patch of darkness in the sea and in society. Until the light flew by to lift her out of her darkness. But not as she thought... Late night drabble. Oneshot and based on the song Deep Sea Girl. 1000 words.


**I'm sleepy…must sleep…so I give you this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Deep Sea Girl by Hatsune MIku.**

**Random drabble I made. Not beta read.**

**Deep Sea Girl**

Deep sea girl sinking into the depths.

The poor girl clothed only in darkness. She didn't know what she was, who she was. But all she wanted was someone to captivate her.

Down here in the sea was no fun.

Only the bubbles that occasionally passed by entertained her. In this darkness, there was nothing to be interested in. All you could do was to **be.**

She was miserable. That was the only word you could use to describe her state of being. Misery.

What was the point of existing? Why was she here? And would anyone ever find her down here in this dark place. She really didn't know where she was exactly. The girl sometimes couldn't even remember where she even was.

You could call her a lonely school girl drowning in her own sorrows, a depressed diva with no inspiration, a desperate servant who wanted freedom. But all that really mattered was that she was shutting herself out from the world.

No light ever entered her sight or heart. None. Until some curious person decided to enter her heart and capture it.

It was just a small glitter of light. Just a whisper of warmth that gave her just a millisecond of bliss and pleasure. She could look up and see a slight glimmer whiz by and then quickly disappear.

_Maybe… _she thought_ Maybe someone has come to find me._

Every day, that light would come and visit her. She yearned for that glimmer of bliss and did whatever she could to get closer. So she shied closer, deceiving the light itself just to get near.

He didn't notice her. But his presence just lit everything around him with a brilliant and lasting light. It was enough even to draw that deep sea girl from the depths of her self-inflicted darkness.

She tiptoed closer and closer to him with her own cover of camouflage of counter illumination that hid her shadows, and she silently trailed behind the person. The girl envied his wings of freedom, and watched as he effortlessly glided away in the sea like air…

The deep sea girl only followed him with her darkness trailing behind her like a magnet. But somehow in some way, she began to know him.

Then that fateful and lucky day, his warm eyes eventually met hers and he took the chance eagerly, only swimming and descending closer to her who stared in amazement.

The boy's golden hair and sapphire eyes captivated her. But it wasn't just that. So much more took control her heart…

Her ocean hair just fluttered behind her. She still refused to reach out her hand as showers of his light penetrated her darkness. But he eagerly came closer and closer to the girl who had tricked him to steal some of his light.

Red cheeks burned as the two almost melded together. But they weren't visible through the dark abyss the girl had unwillingly trapped the innocent boy in.

She knew this and her confusion took control. But the one thing she truly wanted was to show her to him as herself. Nothing between them. Just her own naked heart before. To show her true colors.

Yet why was he like this to her? She didn't deserve this! The deep sea girl's smile was horribly distorted. She wasn't pretty. She wasn't perfect. Her face wasn't even deserving of being shown in public.

"Just leave me alone! You don't need a girl like me dragging you behind!"

Her heart that was captivated by this boy churned in apprehension and fear. All of her feelings for the boy who had captured her heart overflowed and spilled, dissipating into the darkness of her void.

Then all of his light suddenly disappeared and hid itself away into the darkness, hiding the light away from her.

The deep sea girl panicked as any worry wart would do. She was all alone again. In her own dark void of self-inflicted pain and loneliness. Desperate and unable to bear the pain any longer, she finally decided to stretch out her hand out of the dark.

"Look! You actually have some wonderful colors hidden within you!" The boy's familiar warm and brilliant voice sounded from above the darkness.

She felt the hand of the one who attracted her heart start to pull her out of her abyss. She ascended to the point of highest bliss, only listening to the distant sounds of the sea singing a song of blessing.

The deep sea girl clothed in darkness wanted to know more. She wanted more. She wanted to soar in the sky beside the one who had captured her. She could see out of the water. Warmth was finally achieved and she felt almost free.

She was near the barrier. The girl wanted to fly and know more because she had found that one special person who unlocked and found her heart.

They burst out of the sea. And now leaving that pit of darkness and abstract feelings, she was free to soar as far as she liked.

And being a deep sea girl no more, she took off!


End file.
